Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Dracula
by Pyxelle
Summary: Dracula has come to town,and what effect could his evil plans have on the Chipmunks and Chippettes? And what is going on with Simon? He's acting so strangely lately! Could he be becoming a vampire, too? (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Alvin and the Chipmunks meet DRACULA!**

"Simon. Simon! SIMON!!"

Simon rolled his eyes, still crouched over the small trough of dirt. "Just a minute, Alvin, Jeannette and I will be though in just...one...minute."

"A minute! A minute? You said that an hour ago!" Alvin resumed pacing. "I've been stuck in this school for an hour after the bell, and I don't even have _detention_!""

"We're done here now, okay?" Simon stood, glaring at his brother, and brushed a few specks of dirt off his blue turtleneck. "You could have walked home with Brittany and Eleanor, you know. All you would have had to do is apologize to Brittany for insulting her."  
"Apologize? Never!" Alvin struck a wounded pose. "_She _should apologize to _me!"_

Simon simply ignored him. He turned to Jeannette instead. "I'll take this soil sample home and examine it. I'll tell you tomorrow if our formula is affecting the integrity of the soil the way we think it's going to."

"All right." Jeannette agreed absently. "The garlic bulbs should be ready in a few weeks. We should see if this new fertilizer works as well as we hope then."

"Can we go _now?"_ Alvin repeated.  
"Yes." Simon headed out of the school lab, Alvin and Jeanette on his heels. Theodore followed quietly behind. Ever since the "werewolf" incident, he had been even quieter than usual. He said he didn't remember anything, but sometimes Simon wondered.

"Besides, Alvin, it wouldn't hurt you to start thinking about _your_ science project, would it?"

"No problem. I've got it all under control." Alvin waved him away. It was typical Alvin – overconfident to the max until everything fell apart around him. "I'm planning on – hold the phone. Where did _that_ come from?"  
"What?" Simon's eyes followed Alvin's pointing finger. Up on the hill overlooking their house was a large stone castle. He was pretty sure it hadn't been there this morning. "Hmm. I don't know."

"I d-don't like it. It's scary." Theodore piped up. He had quickly scooted behind Simon, peering around him to look.

Simon put a comforting hand on Theodore's shoulder. "Don't worry, Theodore. It's probably a movie set or something. We _do_ live in Hollywood, after all."

"Oh. Okay then."

"It doesn't look much like a movie set to me. I think it looks like a haunted castle!" Alvin's eyes sparkled, not noticing the fear that came flooding back into Theodore's face. "I bet that's it! Ghosts are probably swarming all over that castle. We could –"

"No. We couldn't, and they aren't." Simon interrupted, anger in his voice. "You are _not_ going to start that again. No more monster hunts. You're scaring Theodore."

Alvin gave him a well-practiced look of innocence. "I think someone is forgetting that last time I was _right._ Mr. Talbot _was_ a werewolf. He even turned Theodore into one!"

"No, Alvin. We're not going up there."

"But-"

"No!"

Alvin sighed theatrically. "All right, all right!"

"Thank you." Simon glanced at Theodore. The little chipmunk still had a worried look on his face. Simon hoped that Alvin really would drop it.

As they turned the corner to there house, however, Simon caught the crafty look Alvin sent back up the hill, and sighed.

Of _course_ Alvin wasn't going to give up that easily. Of course not.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Hi, guys!" Dave called out cheerily as they walked into the house. "How was school?"

"Fine." Alvin said automatically, but his mind was still on the alluring castle up on the hill. Actually it was pretty close to the truth. No trips to the principal – a few threats to do so, but hey! Close didn't count.

Dave continued talking but Alvin's mind was elsewhere. He had to figure out a way to talk Simon into going to that castle with him – without letting Theodore know. He loved his little brother and really didn't want to scare him, but he knew that the loyal little chipmunk would want to come with anyways.

Alvin was uncharacteristically quiet during dinner, but for a change Simon talked enough for the both of them. Endless details about his silly science project. Bor-ring.

"I only need to save up just a little more and I'll be able to buy that new microscope I want. Then I'll really be able to see the garlic cells well when we're ready to dissect them. I have almost enough money."  
Alvin's ears perked up. Mentally he tallied what he had stashed upstairs in his sock drawer. Almost twelve dollars. He had been saving it, but he was pretty certain that Simon wasn't going to crack easily. That only left bribery.

The night seemed to drag on until they went to bed. He waited until he was tucked into his bed and he was sure that Theodore was soundly asleep to set his plan in motion.

The moonlight bathed him in silver as he slipped quietly out of bed, causing him to glance over at Theodore. His baby brother was sleeping peacefully. A few weeks ago that moonlight would have transformed the little chipmunk into a growling, slobbering werewolf, but not now. Alvin felt again the relief that his brother had been cured – however weird the cure had seemed.

It had not been fun having a monster for a brother.

He crept up to Simon's bed, crawling over the side silently, and looked down at him. Simon was fast asleep.

"Simon." Alvin said as quietly as he could, and poked him hard in the shoulder. "Simon, wake up."  
"Huh?" Simon's eyes cracked open, and stared up at him. "Oh, no. Not again."

"Simon, I _have_ to get a look at that castle. I just have to!"

Simon closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. Absolutely, positively, one hundred percent not."

"Look, we won't tell Theodore. I don't want to scare him either. But I have to see if it's haunted! I just have to!"

"So I suppose you want to get dressed, sneak out of the house, and you and I go out ghost-hunting tonight?"  
Alvin grinned delightedly. "Exactly."

"Ahhh! I was being _sarcastic, _Alvin!"

"Simon, everyone knows that more ghosts come out a night. It's been scientifically _proven._"

"Oh, great plan. But I am not going."

Alvin sighed. "Okay." A small pile of dollar bills dropped from his hand to the bed. "But I bet this would have helped you make a small purchase I heard you talking about earlier."

Simon's face had a look of interest on it. "That's just about enough more for me to buy my microscope." He said quietly.

"Yep."

Simon sighed. "Okay. I'll get dressed. But I just know I'm going to regret this."

oooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't think it's a movie set, Simon!"

Simon groaned out loud at the excitement in Alvin's voice. Now that he was here, wasn't sure it was a good idea anymore. "All right, I was wrong. Happy?"

"Yes!" Alvin wasn't talking about Simon's error, though. "Through here! The window's open."

They slipped in through the window almost silently. "No ghosts yet." Simon said, his eyebrow raising wryly.

"We just got here! Come on."

Simon followed him reluctantly. The castle _was_ spooky, he had to give Alvin that. Cobwebs drifted from the ceiling like the castle had been standing here for centuries instead of hours. There seemed to be no electric lights, but a wealth of candles was burning, and long dark red velvet drapes covered nearly every window.

"Don't go in too far, Alvin. We don't want to get lost."

"Don't worry, Simon. I remember the way out."

Simon hoped so. He hated it when Alvin said, "don't worry." Also, he was starting to feel a little creeped out.

"Still no ghosts." He repeated a few minutes later. "Can we leave now?"

"No, Simon! I just know there's gotta be ghosts here. Its way too spooky for there _not_ to be ghosts here!" Alvin sounded frustrated.

"Look, Alvin, I sympathize that you want to see a ghost. But maybe they don't want to see you." Simon said, annoyed. "Can we –"

They both jumped at a sound above them. "Wh-what was that?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know." Another _whoosh_ sounded above them. "And I don't care. I'm leaving, Alvin."

"Simon, no! We can't just –"

Something swooped out of the dark, aiming right at Simon. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" he yelled. "Something's biting me!"

"It's a bat! There's a bat on your neck!" Alvin yelled.

"Help me get it off!"

Alvin swatted at the bat. "Shoo! Shoo!" It did little good.

"Grab it and pull it off, Alvin!" Simon yelled again.

"Okay, okay I got it! I got it!" Alvin threw the bat away from him. "Run!"

Simon ran after Alvin, not knowing whether or not the bat was following them. "Alvin, you'd better remember the way out." He shouted as he ran

"Sure I do!"

Simon wasn't so sure. He couldn't recognize this part of the house. "Alvin! I think we're lost."

"No, no we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

Alvin suddenly spotted a large door. "Look! There's the exit!" He jumped up and grabbed the handle. Simon felt a huge wave of relief when he saw the front lawn.

They kept running down the hill, across the streets, all the way back home. They even kept running right up to their room, heedless of whether or not they made any noise. It was only when they had stopped that they realized they could have woken Dave or Theodore up.

"Be very, very quiet." Alvin whispered to him. They waited for a few seconds, then breathed a sigh of relief in unison. Dave hadn't woken up – neither had Theodore.

"That was _not _the way we got in, Alvin." Simon said, irritated.

"So what? I got us out of there." Alvin gasped. "Simon! You're bleeding!"

Simon reached up to touch his neck. Suddenly he realized how dizzy he was. "The bat. It bit me."

"I'll get the first aid kit." That was quickly done, and soon Alvin was putting small Band-Aids over the two tiny puncture marks. "It must have been a _vampire_ bat." Alvin concluded.

Simon looked at him suspiciously. "You _do_ know that vampire bats aren't really vampires, don't you?"

"I-"

"Because I am _not_ going to go vampire hunting with you. Not. Going. Vampire. Hunting."

Alvin made a _humph _noise. "All done."

Simon gave him a pointed look. "Good night, Alvin."

But before he fell asleep, he heard Alvin sneak over to the bookcase and grab a book and his flashlight.

_Oh, brother._ Simon thought, slipping into bed.

oooooooooooo

Back in the castle, the bat flew deeper and deeper into the catacombs. Reaching a particularly dark room dominated by a coffin placed in the middle, it hovered for a moment before assuming its true form.

"Interesting." Dracula said. "A nice little snack. Not what I was expecting to start with, but yes. I think it could work. The little chipmunk can definitely fit into," he laughed evilly. "My plans."

End of part one.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Rise and shine, boys!"

There was a bustle of movement around Simon. He groaned and snuggled deeper into his pillow. It couldn't be time to get up. He was still so tired.

"Come on, Simon!" Theodore called out. "Get up or you'll be late for school!"

"Its too early." He groaned, throwing off the covers. "Ahh! And too bright!"

"Here, Simon. I have a feeling you're going to need them." Alvin thrust something into his hand along with his cryptic words. It was his glasses.

He had already slid them onto his face when he realized that they weren't his glasses at all, they were sunglasses. And he could see through them. He frowned. _I don't HAVE any prescription sunglasses._ Taking them off his face, he glanced around the room with squinted eyes. _Weird._ Everything was still in perfect focus.

Shaking off his confusion, he went to the dresser and slipped into his favorite blue turtleneck. It still seemed like it must be too early, but the clock on the dresser didn't lie, so he went down for breakfast.

"What's with the sunglasses, Simon?" Dave asked as he slid into his chair. He pushed a bowl of cereal towards him. "And what happened to your neck?"

Simon pulled the cereal towards himself. "I, uh, scratched myself." He said, glaring at Alvin. To his surprise, his brother only stared suspiciously at him.

"Well, it doesn't look like it could've been too bad. One of them is falling off, and I can't see any scratch."

Simon reached up in surprise. Pulling off the band-aids, he realized Dave was right – the marks were gone. "I guess not." He said, still a little confused.

He ate some of his cereal in silence. Despite being his favorite, it tasted bad, and he pushed it away. "Ugh."

"Not hungry, Simon?" Alvin asked, that suspicious look still on his face.

"I guess not."

"That's okay, kids, look at the time. You need to get off to school." Dave ushered them off.

As they walked to school, Theodore kept looking at him oddly. Simon could feel his little brother's eyes on him, making the fur on the back of his neck crawl. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and spun around to face his little brother. "What?"

Theodore yelped and fell backward. "Simon!" Alvin yelled at him, helping the little chipmunk back to his feet. "Don't scare him!"

"I didn't mean to!" Simon said, astonished. "Are you okay, Theodore?"

"Fine." His voice didn't sound it. "Its just – well, you've changed your hair. And you look ...different."

"I do?" He felt the top of his head. Usually he just combed it, half the time - like this morning - without even bothering to look in a mirror.

"Yes. Especially with the glasses. You look kinda..." Theodore paused. "Handsome."

Simon looked at him sourly. Not exactly what he had been expecting. "Thanks, Theodore. And before I was...what?"

"That's not what he meant and you know it, Simon. Just leave him alone." Alvin started to walk towards the school, pulling Theodore along by the hand.

Simon followed silently. That had been weird. Alvin defending Theodore against...himself? They hurried into the school.

Morning classes usually went quickly for Simon, but today he couldn't seem to concentrate. There was some strange noise that kept distracting him, as if someone far off was playing a whole bunch of bass drums. He was relieved when they finally rang the bell for lunch. He was starving.

Moving through the lunch line absentmindedly, he began to run over the strange events of that morning in his head. What was going on here? Could he be going through a growth spurt or something? He was so involved that he didn't notice the girls giggling near him and pointing.

"You can sit at our table, if you want." One of them called out, but Simon didn't hear it and sat at his and the other chipmunks' regular table instead. No one else was there, and he started to eat his lunch mechanically.

"Oh, yuck. What _are _you eating, Simon?" Brittany's voice sailed over to him as she sat down with Alvin. They must have made up, because they didn't seem to be fighting anymore. The pattern of their relationship was like that. Fight, make up, fight again.

Theodore and the other Chippettes followed suit and sat as well..

"What's wrong with what I'm eat-oh, yuck!" He dropped the hamburger – without even a bun – onto his tray. It was so rare that there was a red puddle surrounding it. "I didn't take that!"

"Well, you must have, because that's all that's on your tray." Alvin said accusingly. Theodore sat down next to him and looked at him worriedly.

"I must have grabbed it by mistake." He tried to explain.

"You certainly looked like you were enjoying it." Jeannette said doubtfully.

"Yes, he did, didn't he." This time it was Simon's turn to glare at Alvin. The funny thing was, she was right – he had been. A thread of worry crept into him.

"Simon?"

"Yes, Theodore?"

"You didn't uh, um, what I mean is..." Theodore started stumbling over his words, and Simon felt an uncharacteristic wave of irritation with his baby brother.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Theodore, just spit it out!"

"Simon!" Jeannette cried. Theodore looked as if he was going to burst into tears.

What was going on with him?! "I'm sorry, Theodore." He said, apologizing for the second time that day to his little brother. "I don't know what got into me. Go ahead."

Theodore looked like he was not going to continue for a moment, then he blurted. "You weren't bitten by a werewolf, were you?"

Simon almost laughed, then looked down at his plate and felt the laughter die. Theodore wasn't joking. "No, Theodore."

"He wasn't bitten by a _werewolf._" Alvin said pointedly. "But he _was_ bitten."  
The older brother looked at him, exasperated. "By a bat, Alvin! Not a werewolf!"

"A _vampire_ bat." Alvin said.

"Alvin! I am _not _a vampire!"

"Oh no? Then what's with the sunglasses? The new look? The _hamburger!_" Alvin ticked the things away with his fingers.

"Oh yeah? Then how did I walk to school today...in the _sunlight_!" Simon yelled back, not noticing that Theodore was shrinking away from him.

Alvin was unmoved. "According to the _Monster Book of Monsters_, you have to be bitten three times over three nights to become a full vampire. You've only had one bite. With the second bite you'll get closer to becoming one, and with the third-"He paused for dramatic effect, "a real member of the undead."

"Oh!" Theodore gasped.

"I am _not_ becoming a vampire, Alvin!" Simon stood angrily. "I'm fine!" Then he turned and stomped away, oblivious to the people falling back fearfully as he walked through them, leaving the rest of the Chipmunks and the Chippettes sitting in silence.

"Do you really think that he's becoming a, uh, a vampire?" Theodore asked Alvin, a tremor in his voice.

"I don't think it, Theodore." Alvin said grimly. "I know it."


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Simon stormed off towards the school lab, thinking that Alvin had definitely crossed the line on this one. He might have been right about the werewolf, unbelievable as that was, but this was ridiculous! Him, Simon, a vampire!

He skidded to a stop silently. Except...the sunlight had hurt his eyes. And he had eaten that very, very rare hamburger. But the most frightening thing...Theodore was scared of him. Theodore had _never_ been scared of him.

Noticing the Boys bathroom, he ducked into the lavatory. The mirror across the room was turned so that from this angle he couldn't see his reflection. Simon walked slowly over to the mirror, fearing what he would see more than he wanted to admit to myself. Would he even be there?

He sighed in relief when he saw his reflection in the mirror. It was still there. Alvin had gotten him all worked up for nothing. And then he really _looked_ at himself.

His hair, instead of being in its usual style, was slightly darker and fell naturally into a stylish 'do. His face seemed different somehow, and it wasn't just the glasses...it seemed almost cold. And he looked...cool.

Simon Seville wasn't cool. Simon Seville was smart, Simon Seville was dedicated, Simon Seville was clever – Simon Seville was a geek. The stranger looking back from his reflection was definitely, positively not a geek. He backed away from the mirror, wanting to leave the mirror and its traitorous image.

Simon finished his trip to the lab a lot slower than he had left the lunchroom. He was worried, and he didn't like that. To give Alvin's harebrained idea weight...but the hamburger...the glasses...Theodore....

When he got there, he immediately smelled the garlic, and in a flash forgot everything else. _Oh no! Someone must have knocked over Jeannette's and my project!_

Except when he halted by their area everything was undisturbed, but the smell of garlic was nearly overpowering. He glanced around, thinking someone else must be using garlic in their project, but couldn't see anything. He had never realized how truly awful garlic smelled, either. A suspicion rose in his mind, and he leaned over the trough, and sniffed.

The awful smell nearly gagged him, and he stumbled away. "Uh-oh." He said aloud to himself. This couldn't be a good sign.

"Simon?" It was Jeannette's voice. He turned around to see her standing beside him, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Are you all right?"

"I don't think so, Jeannette." He told her honestly. She kept her distance for a moment, and that bothered him. He didn't want Jeannette afraid of him too. Not ever Jeannette.

Her hesitation lasted only a moment and she came nearer. He was very grateful for that move of trust. "Do you...think that Alvin could be right?" She asked tentatively.

"I really don't know." He said in return. "Alvin, right? It _has_ happened before. Just not very often. At all. Less than 5 percent of the time, I'd say. Lots less."

"But he was right about Theodore. And Mr. Talbot. And, well, face it, Simon – your brother is the monster expert. What if he's right?"

He stared at her, seeing every detail in her face without the need for his glasses' assistance. "Then I think that I am in very, very big trouble."

oooooooooooooooo

Dracula waited for darkfall with some eagerness. He was going to take his first new child in this world tonight one more step into darkness. As soon as the sun disappeared into the horizon, he took the form of a bat and soared out into the night. The blood of his new protégé called to him, and he had no trouble finding the Seville house.

Staying in the form of the bat, he hovered outside the window to watch the father and three children eating dinner. The boy – Simon, his name was – was picking at his meal, and no wonder. It seemed that the boys, at least, were served vegetarian fare – and Simon now needed something with more strength to it.

"Come to me, Simon." He whispered into the night, transforming back into his natural form and stepping back into the shadows. "Come to me now."

"Simon, you're barely eating anything. Are you all right?" Dave sounded concerned.

"Fine, Dave." He lied, his stomach growling. "Just not hungry."

"Well, okay. But you're sure you're feeling well? You barely ate any breakfast either."

Simon glanced up. "My stomach does feel a little queasy. Maybe I should go lie down."

"Go ahead, Simon. You're excused."

"Thanks, Dave."

He had made it all the way to the stairs when he paused, glancing at the door. Suddenly the night seemed very inviting, and he changed his path to walk outside, not really knowing why.

He was surprised to see that he could see as well in the dark as if it were day. Everywhere he saw beauty, and for a moment he stood at the foot of the stair, transfixed by the night.

"Simon." A voice just off the porch called to him, and he felt the first stirrings of fear.

"Is someone out here? He called, backing up a little. His back struck someone behind him, and he whirled around in fright.

"Yes, there is definitely someone here." Dracula smiled at him, fangs sharp and angry in his mouth. "Most definitely." And he struck.

oooooooooooooooooo

Alvin watched Simon cautiously as he left the room. He wanted to help his brother, he really did, but after what had happened with Theodore, he was simply scared. He knew he would have to get over it if he wanted to help Simon. But it wasn't easy.

He heard the sound of a door open and shut, but it wasn't the bedroom door. He wouldn't have been able to hear that.

It must have been the front door.

"Simon!" He exclaimed, leaving a very confused looking Dave at the table as he sprinted off to the front door. It was open, the cool wind blowing in. "Oh, no! Simon!"

He ran outside, frantically looking around. What he saw made him scream in fear. "Simon!"

Dracula looked up from where he was, hissing at the chipmunk. Simon was in his arms, looking dazed. "You get away from my brother!" Alvin shouted.

"I will...for one more night." Dracula dropped Simon to the ground. He was still moving, so he was alive. The vampire then jumped into the air, hovering for a moment. "But he is mine now, and tomorrow night shall be mine forever! He will be an important instrument in my plans, and nothing that you say or do can change that!" And he melded into a bat before Alvin's eyes, winging away into the night.

Alvin rushed over to where Simon lay on the ground. "Simon! Are you okay?"

His brother got up slowly. "Fine, I think." He said groggily. Alvin had to support him for a moment. "What happened?"

"Dracula..."Alvin started, and saw the bleeding marks on Simon's neck. He drew his breath in fear. "Oh no! Simon! You've been bitten again!"

Simon's eyes flew open. "What?"

Alvin had to resist the urge to drop his brother. When Simon had yelled out that word, he had seen clearly into his formerly geeky brother's mouth and saw..."And...and...you have fangs!"

His strength suddenly returning, Simon jumped to his feet. He looked terrified. "Oh, no!" And then he took off into the house – at a speed that was much too fast to be mortal. He nearly knocked over Dave in his rush to get into the house.

"Was that Simon?" Dave asked Alvin, questioning in his eyes.

"Um, yeah. He, uh, thought he saw a bat." Alvin searched for a lie. "And I think he's scared of ...bats."

"Well, that's understandable. I'll go check on him." Dave moved to go back inside and check on his surrogate son.

"No!" Alvin yelled out, speeding in front of him. He gave Dave a tremulous smile. "I'll do it. He might be, you know, embarrassed. To be afraid. Of bats, you know."

Dave looked at him a moment, then shrugged. "All right. Take care of him, then."

Alvin felt the weight of those words as he started up the stairs. It _was_ sort of his fault that this had happened. He had been the one to bribe Simon into going to Dracula's castle. He had been the one that didn't leave when the bat had made its first stirrings. He steeled himself as he walked into his, Simon's, and Theodore's room, making a silent vow that he would help his brother – in whatever way was possible.

His will faltered when he saw Simon crouched on the floor in front of their full-length mirror. Simon was shaking, and somehow, even his fur had paled. "S-s-simon?" He called.

Simon looked up at him, and he gasped. Simon eyes were glowing a strange, animal yellow and the fangs were clearly visible.

"Alvin, this isn't good," he said. Even as he spoke, the light in his eyes faded and he looked like his brother again – mostly. The fangs still peeked in his mouth.

"We'll figure it out, Simon." Alvin said. He inched closer to his brother. "Are you...all right?"

"No, most definitely not, Alvin."

"Well, your eyes are normal again, at least." Alvin offered hopefully. "That's gotta be a good sign."

"Yeah, but look at my _reflection._"

Alvin stifled his fear to stand behind his big brother and look at Simon's reflection.

There wasn't one.

End of part 3


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Alvin paced back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back. "Two down. He has to bite you one more time for it to be permanent, right? So tomorrow night he's gonna attack you."

"Wonderful." Simon sat on his bed glumly, his tongue feeling the sharp little fangs in his mouth. It was an alien sensation. He hadn't seen the yellow in his eyes earlier- he hadn't seen his _eyes - _but he had a feeling that it had been those that Alvin had been so afraid of on him earlier. And consequently why Alvin was keeping a large distance from him. "So we just have to keep me safe through tomorrow night, right?"

Alvin gave him a worried look. "Not quite. The book doesn't tell how to reverse what's already happened to you."

"And so...what can I do about it?"

The red-clad chipmunk sat down heavily on the bed. "Nothing, I think."

Simon rolled his eyes. "You are oh so helpful. There's got to be _something_."

Alvin shrugged. "Not that I can find. And I already called Madame Raya, she's not in town." He sounded incredulous. "Her show got cancelled for some reason."

"Imagine that." Simon said dryly. She had helped with Theodore's werewolf curse – sort of – but Simon thought she was mostly a flake.

"Hey, she was our best shot." Alvin defended the horror movie queen.

"Then maybe we are better off on our own."

Alvin glared at him. "Then what's your bright idea, Einstein?"

Simon racked his brain but came up blank. "I don't know."

"Simon?" Theodore's voice came from the hallway a split second before his head peered cautiously from around the door. "You okay?"

He didn't want to worry his baby brother. "I guess so."

"No, he's not, Theodore. Dracula bit him again!"

Theodore gasped, ducking behind the door again. Simon looked at Alvin furiously. "Oh, now who's the genius, frightening Theodore like that?"

Alvin's eyes widened and he scuttled back across the bed. "Simon! Your eyes!"

"What about my eyes?" He asked, almost running for the mirror before he remembered it would be useless. "Alvin?"

"Maybe you should be careful about getting angry. They went all yellow again."

"They did?" Frustration filled Simon, and it took him a minute to force himself to calm down. When he did, he asked carefully, "Normal again?"

Alvin peeked at him from the other side of the bed. "Yeah. How'd you do that?"

"I don't know." Simon sat down on his bed carefully again. "How am I supposed to control that when I can't tell its happening?"

"Keep the sunglasses on. Then at least you can't see it."

He sighed, but did so. "Does this help?"

Alvin looked at him critically. "Surprisingly, not much. You still don't look a whole lot like yourself."

"It's the best I can do, since I can't see myself right now."

"C-c-can I come in now?" Theodore asked from behind the door. Simon cringed to hear the fear in his voice but tried to assume the most innocent posture possible. He didn't know that it actually made him look a bit more like a predatory cat than a chipmunk.

"Of course, Theodore, its your room too."

Theodore entered slowly. "So its true? Dracula bit you again?"

"Its true." He tried to grin reassuringly at his baby brother, but realized the fangs would probably not have the best effect. He gave up the effort. "But don't worry, I'll figure something out."

"Unless Dracula's curse starts to make you _like_ being a vampire." Alvin said.

"Alvin!" Simon tried to control his irritation. "I'm still your brother. I'm still Simon. Do you think I like the idea of – uck – drinking blood?"  
"I don't know. Most vampires _like_ being vampires. Remember Theodore? He _liked _being a werewolf."  
"I did not!" Theodore defended himself. Alvin ignored him and continued.

"Maybe these monster curses do that. Make sure you like the creature you're turning into."

"Well, if that's true, then it isn't working on me that way. I don't like the idea of drinking blood now anymore than I did a few days ago." But was that true? Did it bother him?

Frighteningly, not at all. And the fact that it didn't bother him was the most scary of all. But he certainly wasn't going to tell Alvin _that._

"Now maybe we should be getting to bed. We do have school tomorrow, you know." Simon pointed out, going to the dresser to slip into some pajamas.

"School? School! How can you even think of going to school?" Alvin asked.

"Because unlike you, I care about my grades. Good night, Alvin."

But despite what he had said, Simon couldn't sleep that night. Not surprising, since he was _becoming_ a creature of the night, but still...he had school tomorrow.

He almost laughed at that thought. School? Really, Alvin was right. That was the least of his worries. He was becoming undead. He would have to...to...drink blood. He would become a predator.

He would be immortal.

And strong. And powerful. And attractive, if he remembered right. And –

He shook himself mentally. No! He didn't want to be a vampire! He was happy being a normal little chipmunk!

Simon threw off his covers with a sigh. He wasn't going to sleep. The room seemed too bright, anyways. He could see perfectly in the dark. He slipped out of bed.

He was halfway to the door when a flood of light stopped him in his tracks. It was Alvin's flashlight, fixed on him. Behind it, Alvin peered down over his bed. "And just where do you think you are going?"

"To get a drink." Simon replied irritably.

"Of what?"

"Of water, you nitwit!" Simon glared at him, and the room seemed brighter suddenly. "Hang on, Alvin. Did my eyes do that thing again?"

Alvin had backed up a little. Simon really didn't like the part of this that involved his brothers being afraid of him. "Yeah. How could you tell?"

"I think I might have the hang of it now." He switched back and forth between the enhanced vision a few times. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Simon, _please_ don't do that." Alvin asked. "You have no idea how creepy it looks."

Simon grinned at Alvin, not caring for the moment that the fangs showed. "Sorry. Its just that its actually...kind of neat."

"Neat?"

Simon got control of himself almost immediately. "Just a little. I don't like feeling like I'm out of control, so I'm glad I figured out how to do this whole eye thing."

"Well, you do have a bit of a temper, so even with figuring out the 'eye thing' you should probably wear the shades."

"All right, all right." Simon agreed. "Can I go now?"

"Okay." Alvin looked at him fiercely. "Just don't bite anyone!"

"I promise."

"Okay then."

He was thirsty, but the water didn't seem to help him any. He could choke down little more than a few swallows. His stomach rumbled hungrily. Maybe he could find something downstairs that looked appetizing.

The fridge yielded nothing that really seemed to tempt him though except...no. He wasn't going to eat that. One steak that Dave had bought still remained from the time when Theodore was a werewolf. He hadn't really known why Theodore's appetite had suddenly become carnivorous, but being Dave, he had tried to please him all the same. Besides, Simon realized he didn't want to eat it that much anyways...but it was the only thing that seemed even remotely appetizing. And people all around the world ate meat every day. He couldn't go another day without eating.

He grabbed the steak out of the freezer and started to defrost it in the microwave. All the while he looked around the kitchen guiltily, as if he was being caught in an act of theft. He was only eating, for crying out loud.

"You've been gone an awfully long time for a glass of water."

"Alvin!" Simon jumped. He could hear his heart beating heavily in his ears. "Don't scare me like that." Wait a minute. That wasn't his heartbeat...it was Alvin's. Uh-oh.

"Don't scare you? That's a laugh." Alvin hopped up into his usual place at the table. "Just thought I'd check on you. What are you making in the microwave? Hot water?"

"Nothing." _Ping!_

"Well, your nothing is done."  
Simon sighed. "Fine." He pulled the plate out, grabbed a knife and fork, and hopped up to the table. "Suit yourself. Stay if you want."

A look of revulsion was on Alvin's face. "Simon! That isn't even cooked!"

It wasn't – just defrosted. But to actually cook it sounded disgusting. "Look, Alvin, I haven't eaten all day. I'm starving. I know this is a little gross, but I have to eat something." And he couldn't resist it – he had to do the "eye thing." "Unless you'd like to volunteer."

"Uh, no. By all means, enjoy. Bon Appetit." Alvin held his hands up as if to ward him off.

Simon instantly regretted his impulsive act. "I was just teasing you, Alvin. I wouldn't really bite you."

"Sure. Sure you wouldn't."

"Are you sticking around?"

"Y-y-y," Alvin tried to gain control of his stammering. He cleared his throat. "Yes."

Simon tried to finish his meal as quickly as he could, not liking the running commentary of "ew" and "gross" and "revolting" that Alvin was giving him. He just tried not to think about he was eating and tried to ignore the sound of Alvin's heartbeat in his ears. When he was finished, he started to pick the plate to drink the last of the meat juices...the blood, and caught the revolted look on Alvin's face. He quickly placed the plate down. "I'm done, okay?

"That was possibly one of the worst things I've ever seen."  
"You didn't have to stay."

"I wish I hadn't."

"Me, too."

"Listen, Alvin, why don't you just go back to bed?"

Alvin looked at him, his head cocked. "Are you?"

Simon automatically began to say yes, but stopped himself. "No, I guess not. I'm not at all tired."

"So...do you care to try a little experimenting?"

Simon narrowed his eyes. "What kind of experimenting?"

"Come outside." Alvin ordered. "I'll show you."

End of part 4


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 4 

Alvin led Simon outside to a far corner of the yard. "Okay." His brother said. "Now what did you bring me out here for?"  
"We are going to test a few 'abilities' you should have." Alvin told him confidently. "According to the monster book, you should have almost all the abilities – and weaknesses – of a real vampire."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" Simon didn't seem all that happy about this, but Alvin continued.

"First off – can you fly?"

"Of course I can't!"

"You haven't even tried."

Simon growled, a sound Alvin had never heard before. "How am I supposed to know if I can fly?"

Alvin had to keep himself from backing away. It was just Simon – his bookish, harmless older brother. Yeah, right. "Just, I don't know, jump. See what happens."

"Fine." Alvin watched as Simon crouched, then jumped.

"Ahhhhh!" Simon yelled as he hurtled into the air. There was a sound of branches breaking as he sailed into a tree. It was quiet for a moment.

"Well, I don't think I can fly, but I can jump." He dropped from the tree agilely, landing silently on his feet. "And land."

Simon was grinning widely, fangs prominent, and Alvin wondered if he knew how excited he looked to be using these new powers. "Okay, so no flying." He filed that away. "Next up. Can you mesmerize people?"

"Mesmerize? How are we supposed to test that?" Simon asked, brushing the leaves off his pajamas.

"Duh-uh! You need to entrance someone."

Simon cocked an eyebrow. "And just who is my volunteer?"

"Well-"Oh, no. Alvin hadn't quite thought that through. "Um, I guess it has to be, um –"

"You?"  
"No! We should –"

"You're the only one here, Alvin."

"But-"

Unexpectedly he was aware that he was hanging from the same tree that Simon had just leapt from – upside down. "Simon! Simon? What happened?"

Simon was suddenly there, helping him down. "That mesmerize thing? Yeah. I can do that."

"You can? When..."Alvin glowered at Simon. "What did you make me do – besides climbing that tree?"

"You'd love to know, wouldn't you?"

"Simon..." Alvin began ominously.

"Really, Alvin. I just made you do a few cartwheels. And made you climb that tree. Don't you remember?"

"No." That was interesting – and disturbing. Alvin frowned. "Are you sure you didn't make me do anything else?"

Simon grinned, apparently oblivious to the evil look on his face. "Positive."

Going on trust, Alvin decided to believe his big brother. "Okay, but no more of that."

"Oh, and I have some sort of super speed too."

"You do?" Alvin really wished he could remember the last few moments.

Simon nodded. "Yeah. I had to use it to...help you when you fell during a cartwheel."

"Oh. Okay."

"So what's next?"

Alvin almost didn't want to tell him because he looked so eager for the next task. "Well, you did the speed thing, and you _definitely_ have the eye thing down...what about turning into a bat?"

"A bat?" Simon made a face. "Eww. I don't like bats."

"Just _try."_

Simon screwed up his face and seemed to be concentrating hard. Alvin watched closely, hoping and at the same time not hoping to see his brother transform. Morbid curiosity fueled the former, and self-preservation and love for his brother the latter.

"Anything?" Simon asked after a moment.

Alvin let out a whoosh of breath in relief. "No, not anything."

"Darn it." Simon looked surprised at himself. "I mean – I guess I just expected to be able to do it."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Simon still looked surprised – and a little worried. "I did. Everything else was just so...so easy."

Alvin looked at him, concerned and not just a little bit frightened for his brother. "Okay, yeah. I think this is enough for one night."

"But-"  
"We have school tomorrow, remember?" Alvin couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Oh. Yeah. School." To add to Alvin's astonishment, Simon actually sounded dejected about the prospect of classes. "School."

This was just as bad as the werewolf thing.

0000000000000000

"Simon?"

"Theodore?"

Theodore watched Simon's head peek out from under his covers and glance around. It was still about ten minutes until dawn, and Theodore wanted to make sure that he had this conversation with his brother before the potentially destructive rays of the sun flowed into their room. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Theodore." Simon sat up, rubbing his eyes a little. "What's up?"

Theodore sat on the edge of Simon's bed, hesitating. He really wanted to have this conversation with Simon, but he was afraid...no. He wouldn't be. Simon was his brother – and he hadn't deserted him when Theodore himself had been changed into a...a monster. He couldn't desert Simon. "I need to tell you...I was watching last night."

Suddenly Simon seemed wide awake. "Watching what?"  
"When you were, uh, practicing with Alvin outside." Theodore rushed on. "I wasn't trying to pry, honest, but I couldn't sleep either, and –"

"Its all right, Theodore." Simon smiled helpfully at him, and even with the fangs Theodore felt reassured. "I don't blame you. I didn't sleep much when you had been turned into a werewolf, either."

"So you definitely are becoming a vampire." There was no doubt in the little chipmunk's voice.

"I'm not planning to become a vampire, Theodore. But there is an advantage to knowing their strengths and weaknesses right now."

"Yeah, I know." Theodore paused. "But...but, you seemed to be having a lot of fun last night."

Simon was quiet for a moment. "I guess I kind of was, wasn't I?"

"Do you...like it? Having vampire powers?"  
Simon looked at him curiously. "Can I ask you a question first, Theodore?"

"Sure!" Theodore felt anxious to make his brother at ease. "Anything!"

Simon looked at him oddly. "Do you really not remember _anything_ about being a werewolf?"

If he had asked this question a couple of days ago, Theodore would have quickly reaffirmed his apparent amnesia. "Um..." Now, however, Simon had some idea of what was happening..."I remember. Pretty much everything."

"I thought so." Simon, for a moment, looked exactly like his old self. "Why did you lie?"

Theodore wrung his hands. "I think you can guess."

Simon nodded. "You liked it."  
"Not everything." Theodore quickly denied. "I remember when I was about to attack Eleanor I remembered who I really was. And I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror once...but, yeah. For the most part, at the time, it was...fun."

Simon nodded. "I thought so."

"For the first time, I was strong, fast, confident – I wasn't afraid of anything. Its not any fun to be afraid." Theodore paused. "I guess that I was afraid of myself, though, in the end."

"That makes sense, I guess." Simon agreed.

"So what I am asking is, do _you_ like it?" Theodore held his breath as Simon thought for a moment. "Because I am really afraid for you."

"Not of me?" Simon asked.

Theodore thought about that, noting the sad question in Simon's eyes but knowing that his brother would like an honest answer. "No, not of you." He finally concluded. Relief flooded Simon's features. "I remember that even when it was the worst, I never would have really hurt any of my friends or family. I don't think you could either."

"Thank you, Theodore." Simon was quiet. "Then, to answer your question...yes. I do sort of like it. I'm stronger, faster, more...powerful than before. It's me, but not me. It's me plus."

"So...are you going to stay this way? Forever?" Theodore couldn't help it, and the tears started to spill over. Suddenly feeling the need to be close to his brother, he flung himself into Simon's arms. "Because, I understand, but I want my brother here! I don't want to lose you."

Simon rocked Theodore for a few moments. "I don't want to stay this way, not if I can help it, Theodore." Theodore continued to cry. "I'm going to find a way out of this. After all," Simon smiled at him, "I need to take care of my little brothers."

Theodore looked up, his tear streaked face meeting Simon's hopefully. "R-really?"

"Really."

"I love you, Simon."

Theodore took comfort in his older brother stroking his hair, clinging to him tightly. He tried to ignore how cold Simon felt.

"I love you too, Theodore." Simon said.

To be cont.

End of part 5

Reviews really really wanted!


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Alvin hadn't slept all night. That was no surprise, really. As the sun began to peek over the horizon, he was still wide awake, staring at the ceiling. The sun!

He flew out of his bed, running over to Simon. "Simon? Hey! Wake up! We need to see if you can stand the sunlight, or you're gonna have to go sleep somewhere in the basement. Simon? Wake up!"

"Alvin," Simon groaned. "I just fell asleep!"

"Yeah, well, you gotta get up! I don't want one of my brothers turning into a torch. Get out of that bed before you start any fires."

"I'm not going to start a fire, Alvin. Why would -"Simon sat up in bed, and instinctively hissed and dove back under the covers. "Oh, yeah." Alvin heard him say from under the blanket. "That."

"Yeah, that." Alvin told him sarcastically. "The sun's barely up. Think of it as our last experiment today. So we can see if you can go to school, remember?

"I don't want to go to school."

"Simon, you're freaking me out again!"

"Okay, okay!" Simon peeked out from under the covers. "Sunglasses?"   
Alvin handed them over. His brother got out of bed slowly, arm raised as if to ward off the sunlight, and stood in the sun's early light. "Well, not on fire yet. But I can't see all that well. Too bright."

"At least you're not burning." Alvin said cheerfully. He had sort of actually expected Simon to catch fire. "That's good."

"Yeah." Simon paused. "Do you think I can go to school like this?"

"Don't you think people will be suspicious if you don't?"

"Probably,but -" The fur on Simon's arms started to smoke. "I don't think I can care about that right now." He dove through the door, into the waiting shadows.

Alvin followed. "So I'm guessing you need to be 'sick' today."

Simon looked at him solemnly, then back to the singed fur on his arm. "Alvin, I think that this can definitely qualify as being sick."

"I guess so, huh." Alvin went and closed all the shutters. "Is this okay, now?"

His older brother peered in cautiously. "Yes, I think so." He stepped into the room, fine. "I think it's only direct sunlight that does it."

"Well, that's good, at least." Alvin said, changing into his red turtleneck. "I guess I'll go tell Dave you're sick. I hope he doesn't have a heart attack or anything."

Dave didn't have a heart attack but he did exclaim over how cold Simon was. "From what you're telling me, I'd expect a fever." Dave said. "I'll call a doctor today."

"No!" Simon said. "I just need to sleep. I'll be okay."

Dave looked at him, doubt in his eyes. "Are you sure? I can stay home today, if you want."

"No, that's okay." Simon hastily assured him, and then was overtaken by the biggest yawn he had ever given. "I'm just going to sleep. You don't need to stay here and watch me."   
"Well, okay. I trust you." Dave said, looking worried. "But if you're not better by tomorrow we're going straight to the doctor."

_Or the morgue._ Alvin thought, then quickly dismissed it. His brother was _not_ going to die and become one of the undead. He waited until Dave had left the room.

"Simon?" He poked his already sleeping brother. "Simon!"

"Don't poke me, Alvin!" Simon said sleepily. "I'm tired."

"I'll be back in an hour or so, I promise."   
Simon's eyes cracked open slightly. "You can't skip school today, Alvin. You'll get in trouble."

OooOooO

_Not as much trouble as you're in._ Alvin thought, leaving the room. He barely noticed Theodore following him, or the troubled look his baby brother sent Simon's way. _Not nearly as much trouble._

"He got bit again?" Jeannette could hear how worried her voice was. "Is he...okay?"

Alvin shook his head grimly. "Not really, Jeannette."

Jeannette bit her lip. "How bad is it?"   
"Bad." Alvin continued. "He is _definitely_ becoming a vampire."

"For sure?"   
"Oh, yeah." Alvin continued. "His fur nearly set on fire this morning when the sun came in."

"Oh, no!" Eleanor cried.

"So what are we going to do to help him?" Jeannette demanded. The others looked at her in surprise, not used to the command in her voice. "I mean, we _are_ going to try and help him, right?"   
"Of course," Theodore said. "Right?"   
Alvin shook his head again. "I'm not sure if we _can_ help him, Theodore. According to my books, you can stake a vampire, put them in direct sunlight, or cut off their heads – that's the only way to get rid of them."

"But doesn't that always end up with the vampire, uh, dead?" Theodore asked fearfully.

"Yeah."

Jeannette put her hands on her hips angrily. "Well, we are certainly not going to _kill_ Simon, Alvin."   
"Of course we're not, Jeannette." Alvin replied. "But I don't know what to do. We _have_ to help him. We can't let him stay a vampire. And I know I can't hurt him even if he turns evil. I can't bring myself to hurt my brothers – I already proved that once."   
Theodore looked at him oddly. "You did?"

"Um," Alvin suddenly looked uncomfortable, and Jeannette sensed that he had possibly said more than he should have. "Well..."   
"Last month, when I was still a werewolf, you were going to...what, kill me?"

"No! I was going to use that silver wolfs-head cane to, I don't know, bash the werewolf out of you. But I couldn't even hit you with it."

"But you did hit me with it, Alvin." Theodore pointed out.   
"No, I didn't. I dropped it on you when I tripped. The point is, I couldn't hurt Simon either. So if he tries to drink my blood or something, I'm doomed, 'cause I really don't think that I could stake him through the heart or anything."

"No, I couldn't either." Theodore agreed. "He's still our brother."

"He still seemed pretty much like Simon yesterday." Eleanor offered. "So hopefully that means he'll stay himself until we figure out a way to fix him."

"You didn't see him last night." Alvin shuddered. "I don't know if he's going to _want_ us to fix him."

No one could say anything to that. Finally Jeannette broke the silence.

"Well, we just have to assume that he will want to get fixed. So we better find a way."

"I'm skipping school today to go keep an eye on him." Alvin said. "Anyone who wants to come with me can. I'd certainly appreciate the help."

"I can't skip school!" Brittany said. "Miss Miller would _kill _me."   
"I don't need everyone to come with, Brittany. Its only Simon's life we're talking about here." Alvin shot at her.

Brittany glared at Alvin.

"I'll go." Jeannette said quietly. Brittany looked at her in surprise.

"Jeannette! Miss Miller will-"

"I don't care. I've got to help Simon. He's my best friend."

Eleanor went and stood with Jeannette. "I'm coming, too. Simon's practically my brother."

"Eleanor!" Brittany gasped.

Theodore smiled at Eleanor. "Thanks, Eleanor." Eleanor blushed.

"You saved my life, Theodore. I owe you."

"No, I think _you_ saved _me,_ Eleanor." Theodore's blush matched hers.

"Come on, guys." Alvin led their little brigade to the door. Brittany watched for almost five seconds before running after them.

"Oh, no, you are _not_ going to leave me behind!"

OooOooO

The wind rushed around him. The moon was high in the sky, and the ground was covered in dew that sparkled like diamonds. In the distance, mountains soared into the sky like prehistoric palaces. It was beautiful. He recognized none of his surroundings, but somehow felt like he was home.

Simon spun around, searching, trying to get a bearing on his location. "Hello?" he shouted into the night, "Is anyone out there?"

"Yes, I am here." Dracula said, materializing in front of his eyes. "Welcome home, child."

"Where am I?"

"A difficult question." Dracula stepped over to Simon and knelt before him in the grass. An almost kindly look on his face made Simon wonder what he was thinking. "In one sense, you are still in your bed, tucked safely away from the burning rays of the sun."   
Simon wanted to back away, but Dracula's eyes held him. "I'm dreaming, then?"

"Not exactly. Your mind, your soul – it is home. This," Dracula swept a black clad arm to indicate the loveliness all around them. "is Transylvania."

"That's not my home." Simon denied, shaking his head vigorously. "I live with Dave and my brothers, in Hollywood."

"Not anymore." Dracula stroked Simon's cheek in an oddly parental gesture. "Don't worry, Simon. You will love it here. Is it not beautiful?"

"It is, but-"

"You are going to have to learn to let go of your mortal life, child. I have started the process and it cannot be undone. You will be a vampire. My eternal, beloved son."

"No, no, no. I don't want to be a vampire!" Simon was getting frantic. "Please, I just want to go home and be normal again."

Dracula sighed. "I am afraid that is impossible, my child. It is too late."

Despite himself, Simon began to cry. "I don't want this."

The older vampire took the weeping chipmunk into his arms, very like a father would to comfort his son. "Acceptance will come with time, child." Strangely, Simon felt himself accepting his comforting. For some reason, Dracula had seemed to lose some of his ability to induce fear in Simon. "It is your brothers, is it not? You have never been alone without them."

Hiccuping, Simon nodded. "Why are you doing this to me?"

There was a pause as Dracula released him. "I had three daughters once. They were taken from me before their time. I do not relish the idea of eternity alone." He looked at Simon oddly. "Perhaps, I won't have to. Perhaps I should consider three sons, instead."

Immediately Simon understood what Dracula was saying. "No! They won't want to become vampires, either!"

"No? Think on it, Simon. Do you _really_ hate the idea of what you are so badly? The old blood calls to you now. It will not be denied." Dracula stood. "You must go now. I will come to you tonight. You _will_ come when I call. Otherwise, you will die."

"And think on it, Simon. Are you absolutely certain you wouldn't want your brothers to join you in eternity?"

Dracula disappeared into the night. Simon sat on the ground, alone.

Utterly alone.

End of part 6

Reviews really really appreciated!


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"Okay, guys. This is the plan." Alvin sounded grim. "Two you are going to stay and make sure Simon's safe all day."

"And the other two?" Theodore asked

"The other two get to come with me and try to find a cure for him."

"Starting where?" Brittany asked. "I don't have the faintest clue where to begin!"

"Then I guess you'll be one of the ones to stay with Simon."   
"Oh, great. Leave the cute one with the bloodthirsty monster." Jeannette glared at her. "Sorry. I mean okay, I'll stay with Simon."

"Good. Eleanor?"

"I'll stay with Brittany. So she doesn't get lonely."   
"Okay, so it's me, Theodore and Jeannette who get to do what my newest monster brother does best – research." Alvin nodded decisively. "Sounds good to me."

"Actually, Alvin," Theodore said, "I think I want to stay with Simon too. He might wake up frightened and want one of his brothers there."

"Its okay, Alvin." Jeannette assured him. "We can handle this ourselves."

"All right, if you think so." Alvin stopped in front of their house. "So here's the big question. Where in the world do we start?"

"I think I might be able to help with that." Jeannette said softly. "I have an idea."

"Thank goodness. Because I'm out of them."

"Alvin, then, why don't you come with me?" Jeannette looked at him, determination in her eyes. "We need to go back to my house for a little while."

"Okay. Bye, guys. Keep him safe. And...be careful." Alvin didn't say what to be careful of. The remaining chipmunks needed to be careful in case Dracula somehow came...or Simon had changed more than they thought.

"Come on, Alvin." Jeannette knew that the others weren't used to her being this assertive, but this was Simon they were talking about.

There was no way in this whole world that she was going to lose him to a creature of the night.

OoooOoooO

"He seems okay. Dead asleep, if you know what I mean, but okay otherwise." Brittany said in a loud stage whisper.

"That's not funny, Brittany." Eleanor accused in the same voice. Her sister's irreverence sometimes irked her. They both jumped when Theodore spoke up loudly from the other side of Simon's bed.

"I don't think you need to whisper. He didn't budge yesterday when we were getting ready, so he's probably even sleeping deeper today."

"Well, I was only trying to be _polite_." Brittany defended herself. She sighed. "What are we supposed to do here, anyways? Watch him sleep?"

"I guess so. We're here just in case...I don't know, something happens, I guess."   
"Ugh." Brittany slumped. "And this is what I am risking virtually weeks of grounding for."

"You can go watch TV, or something, Brittany. We don't mind." Theodore offered. "We'll just call you if we need something."

"Ok. I'll do that then." Brittany ran to the door. "_Days of Our Lives_ will be on soon." She paused for a moment. "You're sure you don't mind?"

"No, go ahead." Theodore said. Brittany wasted no time doing so.

Eleanor watched Theodore for a moment as he tenderly adjusted Simon's blankets so that he was fully covered. It never ceased to amaze her, the gentleness that he displayed in every act in his life. That's probably why it had affected her so much when he had still been under the curse of the werewolf. The Theodore she knew – _her_ Theodore – had been gone. He had still been walking, talking, and sounding like Theodore, but it wasn't him.

She knew exactly what fueled Jeannette's new forcefulness.

"I think he's comfortable now, Theodore." She said, noticing that he was moving the blankets around barely at all now. He seemed to be just wanting to assure himself that Simon was still there. "Come sit by me and let him sleep."

"Okay." He sat. Eleanor looked at him curiously. She still didn't know how much his ordeal as a werewolf had affected him. He never wanted to talk about it – he would just deny any remembrance of it. Did he really think that she couldn't tell he was lying?

Of the three sisters, Eleanor was the most logical. She didn't bother denying or burying the knowledge of the simple fact that her and Theodore were meant for each other. She knew they were still children, and many things could happen, but there was no doubt in her soul that she and Theodore would end up together. Why fight the inevitable? Consequently, she regarded him as if he was already hers, and so acted as such. "Theodore, how are _you_ doing? Alvin's certainly made his feelings known, but I'm worried about you."

"Me? Oh, I'm okay, I guess. I'm just worried about Simon."

"He's going to be fine." Eleanor tried to reassure him, but the worry in his face didn't lessen. "Jeannette and Alvin will find something to help him."

"I hope so."

They sat in silence for a moment. Eleanor stared ahead.

"Theodore." She finally asked, screwing up the courage. "I need to ask you something."   
"Sure, Eleanor." Theodore turned to face her. "Anything."

"Back at school...you said that I saved you." Eleanor winced at the flinch she had caused, but continued anyways. "What did you mean by that?"

"Um, I, I mean, I guess –"

"I know you remember being a werewolf."

Theodore looked at her in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes." Eleanor reached over and squeezed his hand. "And I'm guessing you're not really all that excited to talk about it, but I want to know. How did I save you?"

Theodore voice was quiet. "I guess... you made me remember who I really was."

"I did?"

"Yeah. When you were cornered in the theater, when I was about to attack you, I saw the necklace I had given you sparkling in the moonlight. It reminded me of when I had given it to you – right before I was bitten by the werewolf." Theodore's voice tightened. "I know what I was like after that. But when I realized that I was about to hurt _you_, I was suddenly really scared of what I had become. It wasn't fun anymore, because I was hurting _you_."

"Fun?" Eleanor was a little confused. "Being a werewolf was...fun?"   
Theodore nodded. "That's why I'm so worried about Simon, Eleanor. What if he _likes_ being a vampire? What if we can't make him change back?" He shivered, looking as if he was about to cry. "I can't lose my brother, Eleanor. I can't."

She hugged him impulsively. "You won't, Theodore. Not if we can help it, you won't." She wiped a tear from his eyes. "Listen, I think Simon will be fine for a few minutes. Want to get some ice cream?"

Theodore looked over at the bed in indecision for a moment, and then nodded. "Sure, that sounds great."

Neither of them noticed Simon throwing the covers from himself as they left the room.

OoooOoooO

"Okay. So we're searching for Simon's cure...a cure for the curse of vampirism, no less...on the _Internet?"_ Alvin's voice was disbelieving. "Come on, Jeannette, I thought you could do better than that."

Jeanette was typing furiously. The computer was her new passion, and she excelled at making it bow to her every whim. "I don't think you realize just how powerful the Internet is, Alvin. Believe me, this is the best place to start."

"I don't know, I just thought we, well, visit a bunch of moldy old bookstores and look at really ancient books or something." Alvin flopped on a chair next to her. "Like they do on _Buffy the Vampire Slayer,_ or something."

"Hardcopy is dying." Jeannette told him absently. "Though that might be an option later."

"Can I do anything? I feel kinda useless here."

"Just...be patient." She told him, watching the information scroll past rapidly on the screen. "And we might get to visit some of those moldy old bookstores, after all."

OoooOoooO

"Oh, come on already!" Brittany glared at the television in frustration. "I don't care about these stupid elections! Put _Days_ back on."

The screen remained stubbornly on a newsflash. She gritted her teeth. Of course it would have to happen during a love scene. "Stupid presidents!" She exclaimed. "Who cares how many electoral votes they got, anyways?"

Suddenly she felt chills in her spine, and knew she wasn't alone. "Eleanor? Theodore?" She called out, sitting up straight.

"In the kitchen!" Eleanor's voice wafted out. "We're having ice cream. Do you want some?"

"No." She stood up slowly, afraid to turn. "Is Simon still okay?"

"Yes! He was sleeping." Eleanor's mouth sounded full. "Why?"

Brittany turned slowly. Simon stood behind her, looking at her, his head lowered. His eyes were yellow – like a panther's eyes she had once seen at the zoo. "Oh, no." She whispered.

And weirdly, he still looked cute. That annoyed her, for some reason.

"Simon, stop it. This isn't funny."

He just stared at her with that animal gaze. Fear clutched her.

"Simon?"

Simon growled suddenly, and leapt at her. She screamed.

The wind was knocked out of her as she landed on the ground hard. "Help!" She managed to yell out before Simon's sharp teeth thrust into her neck.

"Simon! Get off of her!" She heard Theodore shout as she began to get dizzy. "Simon, please!"

Suddenly he was gone. She lay on the floor, clutching at her neck, staring up at her once-nerdy friend in fear. His eyes had cleared, and he was staring at her, a horrified look on his face.

"Brittany??"

She sat up with some difficulty. "I told you..." she gasped. "He'd go after the cute one!"

"Brittany?" Simon asked again.

"Yeah, its me. The one you just tried to _kill._" She glared at him, trying to dampen the terror that she still felt.

"I...what?"

"Tried to kill, you blood stealing fiend! Oh!" She felt her ponytail. "And you messed up my hair!"

"I...I'm sorry, I don't know..." He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Yeah, well, keep your sorry." She hurried over to where Theodore and Eleanor were standing. "I don't want it."

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was talking with Dracula, and the next –"

"Wait a minute. You were talking with Dracula?" Theodore interrupted.

Simon hesitated. "Yes. In a nightmare. And next thing I knew, I was on top of Brittany, uh-"

"Drinking my blood?" Brittany accused.

"No! I mean, well..." Simon seemed to give up. "I guess. But I didn't know I was doing it. I am so, so sorry, Brittany. I didn't mean it."

"Well," Brittany huffed, "I suppose when your friends tell you they_ accidentally_ tried to kill you it doesn't count."

"Brittany..."There was a warning in Eleanor's voice. Brittany closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Okay, okay. I guess I'm not that mad at you." She narrowed her eyes at Simon then, her face betraying her words. "But _why_ did you decide I suddenly looked like lunch?"   
"I don't know, Brittany. Maybe because I was so hungry." Simon's face fell. Even so, looking at him made her uncomfortable, because he still looked as handsome as could be. She wasn't accustomed to looking at him and thinking that. "I really, truly don't remember."

"How do you feel now?" Theodore asked cautiously.

"Okay." Simon looked at Brittany guiltily. "Full."

"I wonder why." She said. Suddenly she gasped, clutching her neck. "Oh no! Am I going to become a vampire, too?"

"No." Jeannette said from the doorway. Alvin and her studious sister stood there, both weighted down with heavy books.

"Jeannette!" Simon said, rushing over to help her. He skidded to a stop inches from the sunlight that flooded the hallway.

"I got it, thanks, Simon." Jeannette told him calmly, putting down the books and closing the door.

"So why aren't I becoming a vampire?" Brittany asked, relieved and confused at the same time.

"Simon's got one more bite before he, uh, really dies." Alvin said. "And even so, there has to be intent to make a vampire. Otherwise the world would be overrun by them."

"So Dracula _wanted_ to make Simon a vampire?" Theodore asked.

"It would seem so." Alvin said, glancing at Jeannette. "I don't know why, though." They all looked at Simon.

"Beats me." Simon said after a brief pause. "I don't know why."

"You guys were back fast." Theodore said. "How'd you do it?"

"Well," Alvin sent a funny look Jeannette's way. "I guess there are forces on this earth that I didn't realize there were."

Brittany rolled her eyes. Alvin had such a taste for the dramatic. "Well? Are those books supposed to help us?"

"I don't know, Brittany." Jeannette said, coming over and depositing one firmly in her arms. "That is exactly what we're going to find out."

End of part 7

Review appreciated!


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"I know why you like the Internet now, Jeannette." Alvin said, slamming his book shut in frustration. "This is taking forever."

"I thought you wanted to be like on _Buffy,_ Alvin." Brittany said.

"Now I know why Xander was always complaining about looking stuff up." Alvin's cap fell off as he banged his head against the table.

"Stop that, Alvin, please." Theodore implored.

He did, replacing his cap. "Sorry, Theodore. I'm just so frustrated. Nothing really matches up. How much of this stuff can we trust, and how much is just meaningless fiction?"

"That's why I'm cross-referencing everything with the most reliable books." Jeannette said, not looking up from where four large tomes lay spread out in front of her. "But it's taking some time without a little help."

"'Some time?' Its taking hours!" Brittany glanced over at Simon. The intelligent chipmunk had wanted to try and help them, but he had fallen asleep over a book almost at once. No one had wanted to try and wake him to get him to go to bed, so Theodore had simply spread a blanket over him and let him sleep. "At least Simon will be able to help us soon. Its almost dark."

Alvin hopped off his chair. "It is, isn't it?" He ran to the door. "You're right." He shivered. "Do you think Dracula will be here soon?"

"I don't think –"The phone rang, cutting Brittany off. All the conscious chipmunks jumped, startled at the sudden noise.

"Its just the phone, guys." Alvin laughed nervously, picking up the receiver.

"Alvin? I'm so sorry I'm not home yet. I've got to work late. Are you guys ok?"

"Fine, Dave." Alvin made a 'shh' noise towards the others. "What time do you think you'll be home?"

"I'm not sure. Can you guys make yourselves dinner and put yourselves to bed? I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"Sure, Dave. No problem."

"Thanks, Alvin." Dave sounded relieved. "How's Simon doing?"

Alvin looked over at his comatose brother. "Sleeping."

"Good. I hope he'll feel better tomorrow."   
"Me too, Dave."

"All right, I've got to go." Someone was shouting at Dave in the background. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Dave."

Alvin relayed the message to everyone in the room.

"I'm going to go call Miss Miller and let her know we're having dinner over here, then." Eleanor said. "So she doesn't worry."

"Aren't you worried she got a call from the school about you skipping?" Simon said suddenly, and they all jumped again.

"Simon! You're awake." Alvin tittered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Simon said. He did look fine – better than fine. In fact, Alvin couldn't remember ever seeing his brother look quite so fine as he did right now. A little pale, maybe, but it didn't detract from the sudden casual attractiveness. No bed head, no after-sleepy look, nothing. "Actually, I feel pretty good."

"Not hungry, I hope?" Brittany asked him with narrowed eyes.

"No, not hungry." Simon denied, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, again, Brittany."

"Don't worry about it." Alvin said, and Brittany glared at him. He pointed to Jeannette. "We've been trying to find out a way to help you, but we haven't made too much headway."

"Actually, I think I have something." Jeannette said, pushing her glasses up on her pert little nose.

"What?" Alvin rushed around to look over her shoulder. He could barely read Jeannette's scribbles. "What did you find?"

"Well...there's various spells and stuff, but I don't think anyone here could do them. But there is one thing that most of the volumes seem to agree on."

"And that is?" Simon asked. He looked a little distracted, glancing outside occasionally.

"If the vampire master dies, all his progeny return to normal. At least, all partial vampires. I haven't been able to confirm whether or not a fully turned vampire would be cured or not. There seems to be some dissension on the subject."

"So, if we kill Dracula before he bites Simon again, we can cure him!" Alvin said excitedly. Finally, some progress. "That's great!"

"Great?" Brittany asked. "How is that great? Were we listening to the same person? She just told us we had to kill Dracula! How are we, six grade school chipmunks, supposed to kill the most famous vampire that ever lived?"

"I don't know, Brittany, but we have to try." Alvin told her angrily. "I wish you would just –"

"Uh, Alvin?" Theodore tapped him on his arm. "That's five grade school chipmunks."

"What?" Alvin whirled around.

"Simon's gone."

OoooOoooO

Simon had slipped outside while the others were arguing. He knew Dracula would be coming for him soon, and he didn't want to lead him to his brothers or the Chippettes. He needed to protect them – and not just from Dracula.

He really didn't remember attacking Brittany. The only thing he remembered was fighting through a red haze and suddenly feeling her struggling beneath him. But he couldn't risk it again. What if he lost control? What if –

"Good, obedient child. I knew you would come."

The satisfaction in Dracula's voice didn't make Simon feel any better. "I don't want to die."

"And you shan't. You will live forever." Dracula picked up the blue clad chipmunk. "Have you done as I instructed? What of your brothers?"

"No!" Simon suddenly had a vision of his sweet, innocent little brother Theodore as he had been as a werewolf. He shuddered. "No, leave them alone. I don't want them hurt."

"Very well." Dracula raised his eyebrows. "For now, at least. Later, you may feel...differently."

"I won't." Simon said, but wondered. Three days ago, could he have imagined going to Dracula...willingly? He didn't think so. How much more would he be changed?

In the distance, he could hear Alvin calling his name and knew that they would come looking for him soon. He steeled himself. "So, can we get this over with?" He asked.

"Of course," Dracula smiled, fangs gleaming.

OoooOoooO

Alvin ran as fast as he could into the waiting night. Somehow he just knew that Simon's life depended on whether or not he reached him in time. In time for what, he wasn't sure, but some instinctual force was ticking the seconds away inside him. "Simon! Please, Simon, come back!"

He slowed, his breath panting in his throat. Looking around, he realized it was useless. There was no way he was going to be able to follow his vampirically enhanced brother. Until Simon wanted to come back, there was nothing he could do.

"It's too late, Alvin." He heard Simon say behind him. He whirled around, fearful that Dracula would be there as well. He wasn't. It was just Simon, standing there looking at him as if he were going to cry. "Its too late already."

"No, it isn't. Jeannette-"

"It doesn't matter what Jeannette found." Simon interrupted. His eyes glowed golden, and Alvin felt himself flinching. "I can't be helped anymore."

"What...what have you done?" Alvin asked, already knowing the answer but refusing to believe it.

"Tell Theodore I...I didn't really have a choice. Tell him that I...that I....lo-" Simon sobbed, and turned away.

"Simon?" Alvin stepped cautiously up to his older brother.

With a cry, the other chipmunk pulled away, leaping into the air. His body shimmered for a moment, and then where he had been a bat was winging into the night.

"Oh, no." Alvin whispered.

End of part 8

Reviews greatly appreciated!


	9. chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So its over? That's it? We're just going to let Simon stay a vampire?" Jeannette demanded. "Well?"

"We don't have a lot of options, Jeannette." Alvin said dejectedly. "Its done. Dracula has him now."

"The books didn't say whether or not he would return to normal if Dracula dies."

"The books didn't say much of anything. Face it, Jeannette, Simon's gone." Alvin's eyes closed. "My big brother is gone."

"No!" Jeannette stomped her foot. "I will _not_ accept that! And I'm surprised you do, Alvin. You're the most stubborn chipmunk I've ever met. You're going to give up on your brother that easily?"

Jeannette had all of their attention now. Brittany was looking at her with surprise, Theodore backed away a bit, and Eleanor seemed to be regarding her with a new sort of respect. Alvin just looked confused. "Look, guys, Simon isn't dead. He wouldn't desert us, we can't desert him."

"I hate to say it, Jeannette, but he _is_ dead, and he just did desert us." Brittany said.

Jeannette shook her head. "I don't think he really did." She disagreed. "I think he wanted to protect us. From what Alvin told us, he didn't look all that happy about what happened. I think he didn't want a repeat of what happened with Brittany today."

"But he's a vampire now!" Alvin said. "Completely. How can we possibly know what he's thinking?"

"He's also your _brother,_ Alvin." Jeannette pointed out, exasperated. "At some point you are just going to have to trust that." It was obvious the other chipmunk was still in doubt. Jeannette tried not to throw her hands up in annoyance. "Listen, I know this looks bad. We don't know where Simon is. We do know he's become undead. We have no idea at all of how to handle this. But has that ever stopped us before?"

Alvin's eyes went to slits. "No. It hasn't."

"Then why should it stop us now? Especially when Simon's life is in the balance?"

Jeannette could see the determination refilling Alvin's eyes, and silently thanked every god there ever was. "It won't!" Alvin said. "We'll get Dracula, whatever it takes. And if it doesn't cure Simon, well..." He gave a small shrug. "He's my brother. We'll just have to adjust."

"Yeah!" Theodore shouted.

Jeannette jumped. She wasn't used to the limelight like this –that was Brittany's place – but she couldn't give up now. "So...anybody got an idea of how to do that?"

"Yeah." Alvin said, his eyes traveling to the window. "I think I do."

OoooOoooO

Dracula watched as Simon shimmered back into his chipmunk form. "I'm here, master." He said into the crypt, his voice forlorn.

"Do not be so sad, child." Dracula said, stepping out of the shadows. "You are home."

"I guess so." Simon sighed. "I just don't know if I made the right decision."

"Of course you did. I left you with no other." Dracula shook his head, confused at the chipmunk's behavior. "You have been gone some time. Dawn is almost here."

"I'm sorry. I needed to think." Simon looked down. "About what's happened to me."

"Child, I do not see why you deny yourself so. You and your brothers have never been separated. Why should you be now? Let me-"

"No! Please," Simon entreated. "I can't let them be hurt. Please."

"They would be saved, as you were. Why are you so stubborn?"

Simon glanced away. "You can't see it the way I do. I can't see myself dooming my brothers too. Alvin as a monster...he would be unstoppable. And Theodore...I already know that his sweet nature isn't meant for this."

"But you are heartbroken without them."

"It doesn't matter." Simon said simply. "I'll survive." He thought a moment. "Or rather, they will."

The will of his newest child was strong. "Very well, we will talk of it no more tonight." He said, taking Simon by the hand. "Come with me. I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Yes." Dracula stopped by the small white coffin that he had had sent to him. A child's coffin, precisely the size that Simon would need. "Your sleeping chamber."

"Oh," Simon stared. "Thanks, I think."

"You must rest now, child. The sun rises soon."

"Okay."

Once Simon was tucked safely into his coffin, Dracula paused before going into his own casket. It wouldn't do to have Simon so despondent. He wouldn't allow his family to let their mortal lives tie them to the world of the living so strongly. So what to do? Kill the brothers?   
No, that would only turn Simon against him. And although Dracula was confident he could control the vampiric chipmunk, he didn't want to have to. He preferred willing children – it made everything so much easier. There was only one thing to do.

Simon needed his brothers with him. And he would have them. Tomorrow Dracula would ensure that the other two chipmunks would join them.

A small smile sat on Dracula's lips. He would rebuild his family. Three sons, instead of three daughters. Yes. That would be just as good.

OoooOoooO

Alvin and the others were busy the rest of the night. He and Brittany had been carving stakes all night, gathering broken branches from the tree that Simon had crashed into and carving them into pointed weapons. Theodore and Eleanor had gone to search out some holy items with which to ward off the ancient vampire. And still Jeannette labored over her books, trying to find anything else that might help the now-undead chipmunk.

"Holy water, some crosses, and garlic." Theodore said, coming into the room and dumping the contents of his backpack on the bed. "Do you know how hard it is to actually get holy water? Eleanor and I had to look for most of the night before we found a priest who would give us some."

"And I think _he_ only did it because we wouldn't leave him alone." Eleanor said. "Honestly, doesn't anyone care about ridding the world of the undead anymore?"

"Most people don't believe in the undead, Eleanor." Brittany pointed out.

"Yeah, well, how'd things go with you?"

Brittany pointed to the small pile of pointed stakes. "Woodshop class went well tonight."

"Great." Theodore said. "Jeannette?"   
"Nothing new. Still no confirmation on whether killing Dracula will cure Simon."

"Well, we are going to try anyways." Alvin said firmly. "Once the sun is up we'll have him at a disadvantage."

"Not much of one, if we're attacking him in his lair." Brittany muttered under her breath.

Dawn was coming. "Are we ready?" Alvin asked, grabbing a stake and a vial of holy water, trying to look more confident than he felt.

"I guess so," Theodore said, looking at the stake he had just picked up doubtfully.

"Then let's go!"

They trooped up to Dracula's castle, the sunlight just peeking over the horizon. No one spoke as they went, all of them feeling the fear that this was _not_ going to turn out well.

But they had to try.

"How do we get in?" Theodore asked when they reached the towering edifice, looking up at it with trepidation.

"I don't know." Alvin said. The window Simon and he had sneaked in through just three days ago wasn't open anymore. He tried the knob on the front door. Surprisingly, it turned and opened. "I guess through the front door."

"Does this seem, well, a little too convenient?" Brittany asked as they walked slowly into the castle.

"Kinda." Alvin agreed, nodding. "But does anyone think that should stop us?"   
"No!" Theodore said immediately. Jeannette shook her head vigorously in agreement.

Alvin felt a look of determination come over his face.

"Then let's go destroy Dracula."

End of part 9


	10. chapter 10

_This was written because I loved the "Werewolf" and "Frankenstein" versions of the movies, and always wanted "Dracula" version. The characters are not mine. The story is._

_Have fun!_

Chapter 10

Dracula listened to the sounds in the rooms above him. Foolish chipmunks. Did they really think they could stop him, safe in his own haven? They had come to their deaths here.

But it was all right. The girls, he could decide to do with what he wanted later, but the brothers – they could start the process of transformation early.

Simon would not have to be alone for long.

He stepped out of the casket he had just laid down in, transforming into mist and traveling carefully up the stairs. The chipmunks wouldn't have come unprepared. He had to be cautious.

After all, he couldn't risk his new family so soon after finding them.

OoooOoooO

"It's awfully quiet in here." Theodore said nervously.

"That's good, Theodore, then we'll be able to hear when Dracula comes." Alvin replied.

"Do we have any idea where we are going?" Brittany asked, looking around with fear in her eyes.

"Down." Alvin told her. "That's all I can think off. Dracula's lair has to be underground."

"Of course." Brittany muttered. "But what exactly are we going to do once we find it?"

"Kill him, of course." Alvin said, determination in his voice. The stairs had darkened as they descended. "That's the only way we can possibly hope to save Simon."

"If it works at all." Brittany said under her breath, and then withered under Alvin's angry gaze. "Sorry. I'm just scared, I guess. I start wisecracking when I'm scared."

"Its okay, Brittany, we're all scared." Theodore reassured her. "But it will turn out all right. It always does."

"Yeah, but..." Brittany sighed, hefting the stake in her hand. She didn't feel much like a vampire slayer. She felt more like a preadolescent chipmunk who had gotten in _way_ over her head. "I guess we just have to believe that."

"Do you have _any_ idea where we are going, Alvin?" Jeanette asked, glancing around. They were in a staircase that was meagerly lit by burning candles on the wall. "I think we might be lost."

"Just keep heading down." Alvin repeated. "If we don't find Dracula, maybe we'll find Simon. Even though he is a vampire, we might be able to convince him to help us."

"Do you really think so?" Brittany had her doubts. Theodore had been a real jerk when he had been a werewolf. What was there to indicate that Simon would be any different?

"He's my brother, Brittany." Alvin said, and Theodore nodded in response quickly. "He'd never hurt us."   
Brittany felt the still-tender punctures on her neck warily.

She wished that she could believe that.

OoooOoooO

Simon woke from his death-like sleep slowly. He didn't know exactly what had woken him, but he rose from the fog of sleep all the same. He sensed someone was near, someone who was not Dracula – someone who was alive.

No, more than someone. Multiple someones.

He became alert in a second. Alvin! He must have come trying to save him!

Simon sat up in his coffin, forgetting for a moment that the cover was closed. "Ow!" He yelled, hitting his head on the surface of the casket. He growled with frustration as he threw the cover off. He couldn't let his brothers get hurt because of him.

The tiredness that he felt let him know that it must be daylight already. But that was good, because it meant that Dracula must be feeling fatigue as well. He didn't know how much stronger the famous vampire was, but hopefully he was as weakened as Simon was himself.

Not that Simon felt much weaker. He tore up the stairs with a fury that surprised him. He couldn't allow his brothers to be hurt.

OoooOoooO

"That's the last of the sun we're going to see." Brittany said as they turned a corner in the staircase. The last rays of the sun that had illuminated the steps had faded a moment ago.

"We'll see it again." Alvin told her, continuing down. He didn't know how well he believed his own words, but spoke anyways. "Maybe not until tomorrow, if – when we get Simon, since he might need to avoid it, but we will see it again.

"I hope so." Brittany said.

"We will."

"Perhaps so, but it will be for one of the last times."

Alvin heard Dracula speak, and whirled around. He couldn't see the vampire anywhere. "Show yourself!" He yelled, tamping down the foolishness he felt at shouting out a line that must have been used in every horror movie ever made.

"Easily done." Dracula materialized on the stairs before them. He cocked an eyebrow at them, eyeing the stakes with obvious amusement. "So I take it you come to kill me?" He said.

"And get our brother back!" Theodore said, then cringed. Alvin could tell that he was surprised at his own ability to stand up to the famous vampire.

"Foolish mortal!" Dracula said. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Yeah, well, we're all famous in our own right, too." Brittany shot at him, readying herself with her stake. "Do you see our heads swelling up like yours?"

Alvin looked at her in amazement. _Brittany_ had said that?

"We want Simon back!" Jeanette demanded.

His friends were banding together like never before. Alvin felt a sense of pride as he again faced the vampire. "Yes! Where is my brother?"   
"Safe from you, little boy." Dracula sneered. "I would never allow you to hurt him!"

"Hurt him? Are you kidding? We're here to save him!" Alvin said, crouching down, readying himself with the stake.

"Save him? Save him! He is beyond saving, child!" Dracula said, laughing evilly. "All that is left is to join him!"

"J-j-join him?" Theodore asked, his eyes going wide with fear.

Dracula looked at him in contempt. "Yes, of course, brother of my newest son. Although you would have not have been my first selection, Simon has proven to be an exemplary choice and I have such expectations for you."

"Us?" Alvin could tell that Theodore's strength was dissipating rapidly. Not that he blamed him – the vampire in front of them wasn't exactly welcoming.

"Of course, child. Do you think that I would leave Simon so alone?" Dracula actually seemed incredulous. "He has never been without you. Why should he be now? Tonight," he smiled darkly, "I bring you the first step into darkness."

"No!" Eleanor screamed, diving at the vampire. Jeannette and Brittany were right behind her. Dracula glanced at her briefly, raising one hand almost casually.

"Halt." He ordered. The three Chippettes did so immediately, so suddenly that Brittany actually fell to the ground in the middle of a leap. Alvin watched them with terror in his eyes.

"And now," Dracula said, eyeing Alvin and Theodore with obvious relish, "the rest of my family shall join me in eternity."

OoooOoooO

"And now, the rest of my family shall join me in eternity."

Simon heard those words and a blind fury burst upon him. No! He would not allow Dracula to harm his brothers!

He burst up the stairs through a red haze, anger like he had never felt descending upon him. Dracula was there, his hand flung up carelessly at the Chippettes and gazing at the Chipmunks with anticipation. No! Dracula had said he would leave them alone!

Simon's body hit the elder vampire with a sickening _thud. _He barely noticed his brothers running to the Chippettes, waking them from their vampire-induced stupor slowly. Dracula could not be allowed to kill his brothers!

Dracula hissed as they bounded up the stairway. Murderous sunlight awaited there, but Simon didn't care. He knew he had no choice against Dracula in a one-on-one fight, but the sunlight – it could destroy them both.

He pushed forward into the light.

OoooOoooO

Alvin watched his brother soar up the stairs with astonishment. Not fly? He could now! The vampire chipmunk hit the elder undead and actually rolled _up_ the stairs at incredible speed. He quickly realized that they were heading rapidly into the sunlight and suddenly knew that he had only moments to save his brother from a fiery death.

"Simon!" He screamed, Theodore fast on his heels. "Not into the light!"

Simon either ignored him or didn't hear. The two vampires rolled into the waiting light, apparently heedless of the smoke that suddenly sprung from them. "Simon!" Alvin yelled again, rushing out to grab his brother. He ignored the burning in his fingers as he dragged his brother back into the waiting dark. "No!"

Dracula remained in the sunlight, and flames burst from his clothing. "No!" He screamed, crawling towards the exit. Alvin watched with sick fascination as the famous vampire burst into flame, reducing him to ash in a matter of moments. "My son!" Dracula whispered as he disappeared into a pile of dust.

Simon lay beneath Alvin, as still as death. Alvin stood, looking around him. Brittany and the Chippettes seemed to be coming back to reality, and Theodore was kneeling by Simon with worry in his eyes.

"He's still not breathing, Alvin." His little brother said, almost in tears. "Did it work?"

"I don't think so, Theodore." Simon said suddenly, and they all jumped. "I don't feel any different."

They all watched as Simon stood, still looking as handsome and dangerous as before. He looked at the ground, dejected.

"I'm still a vampire," Simon said, glancing up at them in regret. "I'm so sorry this was all for nothing. You all were wonderful. Really, I-"

"Simon! Your eyes!" Alvin exclaimed, joy bursting in his heart.

"What about them?" Simon asked, and then looked down at himself in wonder.

The golden hue faded from his eyes, and he began to squint. The strange aura of danger around him faded, and suddenly it was just Simon again, standing in front of them with his familiar near-sighted gaze.

"Simon?" Jeannette asked, hope in her voice.

"I'm back!" Simon said, jumping in the air and spinning around. "I really am!"

"Yea!" Theodore rushed up to give him a hug. "I _knew_ it would turn out okay!"

Alvin couldn't help it, he hugged his brother just as hard. "I guess it did, Theodore."

Simon didn't seem to be able to do much more than hug his brothers and the Chippettes for more than ten minutes. Then, finally, he spoke.

"Let's go home, everyone. Let's go home."

End of part 10

Review really appreciated! Epilogue coming soon.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue 

It took a surprisingly short amount of time to get back to normal. Amazingly, none of them got in trouble for skipping – apparently, the school had just assumed they were all sick. None of the Chipmunks did anything to change that idea.

"I'm just glad that we're all okay." Jeanette said to Simon a few days later, as they worked on their project.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't helping with this the last few days." Simon apologized, glancing at their garlic bed. It was good not to have to smell it.

"Its okay." Jeannette blushed. "I even did a second science experiment, just in case." She told him.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I was going to test it today. It's a formula that should help me regain the confidence I had recently."

"Really? Are you sure that's safe?"

"Sure, I-"She gasped, glancing at her bubbling test tube with anticipation. "Oh, it's done! Give me a second, Simon."

Simon noticed his brothers entering the room. "Sure, Jeannette. I'll be right back." He promised, going over to the Chipmunks.

"How are you feeling?" Alvin asked, concerned.

"Fine," Simon assured him.

"Good." His brother said in relief. "I don't think I could take it if anyone else turned into a monster."

"I don't think any more transformations are going to happen, Alvin." Simon said, pushing his glasses up. It felt good to be wearing them again. "It's happened to all three of us now, and bad things come in threes, you know."

"Good. I don't think I could take anymore of that."

"Well, unless one of the Chippettes gets transformed, I think we're safe." Simon said, and then blinked.

"The Chippettes?" Alvin asked, looking over to where Jeannette was about to drink her new tonic. "Oh, no!"

They didn't have time to stop her – she downed it in one gulp. "Something wrong, guys?" She asked, noting the way they were looking at her. All of a sudden she gulped, and her hand went to her throat. "Simon?" She called, falling to the floor behind their station. Awful sounds, as if she were being sick, came from behind the desk.

Then silence.

"Jeannette?" Simon called cautiously, stepping up to the desk.

Jeannette poked her head out from behind the desk. Somehow, her hair had become loose and was flowing about her shoulders wildly.

"Not Jeannette. You can call me, "she smiled wickedly. "Jeanie."

OooOooO

Reviews wanted! Possible sequels if interested!


End file.
